


Completing The Harem

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Submission, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Brian had the three oldest under him, and it was now Nick's turn. Brian ends up with what he has been waiting a long time for.





	Completing The Harem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fricksgirl_32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/gifts).

Nick looked at the Master bedroom, wondering what happened behind those doors. He and his four brothers had gotten a home together to live in when they weren’t touring, and he loved living with them. Nick had never stepped foot in the Master bedroom at night, knowing that is where Brian slept. If he had ever had a nightmare, he had gone to Howie or AJ. Nick and Brian were close, but Brian had made it clear that his bedroom was off limits to Nick. 

“Damn, I wish I knew what Brian was doing with the others behind those doors” Nick thought, as he went back to his room. He often saw Kevin, Howie, and AJ disappear into Brian’s bedroom for a night. Little did he know, he would soon get a close up view of Brian’s bedroom, but in a way he never would have expected. 

Inside the bedroom, Brian was looking down at the three kneeling at his feet. He had just had each of them suck him off, and was pacing back and forth in front of them. 

“What is the plan Kevin?” he asked his oldest whore, who looked up at him, a deferential look on his face. 

“Howard and Alexander are to drag Nickolas into Your room, and I will be there for backup if Nickolas resists. Once we bring him to You, the three of us have Your permission to go to my room and have fun for the night. We are each allowed to get off once, and if it happens more than that, we have to tell You” Kevin recited, and Brian smiled down at his cousin. 

“Very good Kevin” the older man grinned feeling Brian’s hand card through his hair. He had been under Brian so long, that he didn’t know any different when it came to their sexual life. Kevin had officially fallen when Brian was 18, but the younger man had been on top since Brian had first had sex with his cousin.

“Howard and Alexander. You two are to get Nickolas at precisely 7pm. If 715 comes and he is not in My room, I will not be happy. Do everything you can to get him here. Kevin will assist if it gets close to 715. If he has to assist, then you three had better tell Me the truth” Brian’s blue eyes blazed down at his two younger whores. 

“Yes Sir. Howard and I will tell you if Nickolas gives us issues, and we need Kevin” AJ responded, smiling feeling the kiss Brian dropped on his head. 

“Good boys. Now Kevin and Alexander return to your rooms. It is Howard’s night with Me, and I intend to have My fun with him. The plan will be enacted tomorrow, 7pm sharp” Brian dismissed the two, and Kevin and AJ immediately left the room. As they exited, they saw Nick looking wistfully at the bedroom door. 

“Nick, you okay there man?” Kevin walked in, looking at his youngest brother. Outside the bedroom, he acted like he always did with all of them. It was only in the bedroom, that things were so different. 

“Just wish I knew what you all did in the bedroom. I feel like I’m on the outside looking in, and it sucks” Nick sighed, and Kevin rubbed his eyes. 

“I’m sorry Nick, it’s Brian’s business. He asked us not to talk about it, and we honor that promise” Kevin hated lying, but he was under strict orders not to say anything to Nick, as was AJ and Howie. 

“I get it, I just hate it” Nick rolled over, and pulled his phone to him, playing on it. Kevin sighed and left him alone. He knew what would be happening tomorrow night, and hoped that Nick would cooperate with Brian. 

Howie had another amazing night with Brian, just as he always did. The oldest blonde was excited to finally have the youngest under him tomorrow. It was just past Nick’s 21st birthday, the age Brian was when he took Howie, and the age AJ had been when Brian took him. The four couldn’t wait for Nick to finally join them in the bedroom. 

The next day, Nick woke up last, as usual. He groaned, throwing the blankets off him and padded into his bedroom. He rubbed his eyes, and quickly showered. Nick went into the kitchen, smiling softly seeing Howie and Brian playing video games. 

“Howie you know you are losing right dude?” Nick called, as he sucked down some leftover coffee. A death glare answered him, and Nick chuckled softly, leaning against the island. 

“What’s on the agenda today big bro?” Kevin rolled his eyes, and Nick grinned at the oldest. 

“We have no plans today at all. Just hang around, and relax. God knows it will get busy soon enough” Nick cheered and dove for the couch, wanting to play Brian in video games. 

“It’s on Brian, I’m gonna win today” Howie handed over the controller to Nick, and went to go sit next to AJ, laying his head on his best friend’s shoulder. Brian tried not to show his irritation, and gave a bare look to Howie who nodded. He knew not to go further than where he was. 

The afternoon wore on, and the five had fun playing games and chatting, just relishing the day off they all had. AJ and Brian cooked dinner, and after saying grace, they all dug into the delicious meal. Kevin and Howie cleaned up, and Nick went back to his room to relax, as he did every night, since the other four were always with Brian. 

“It’s 6:55. I am going into the bedroom. Enact the plan Howard and Alexander. Dump him at My feet, and go with Kevin into his room. If you three get done before I finish with Nickolas, just talk and wait for the door to open. When you three come back in the room, I will be announcing a surprise” Brian’s eyes blazed, and the three nodded, their eyes wide. They wondered what the surprise would be, but knew better than to ask. 

“Yes Sir” was repeated thrice, and Brian nodded at them in dismissal. He went into the bedroom, and sat in the chair that was set up at the end of the bed, and laid his arms on the armrests, bringing his fingers up to steeple them in front of himself. He now had to wait patiently for his whores to do as they were told. 

A knock at his door startled Nick, and he opened his door to see his three brothers smiling softly at him. Nick invited them in, and sat down on his bed, looking at them. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, Howie and AJ sharing a glance. 

“Tonight you see what happens in the Master bedroom. Brian requests your presence in His room. Stand up, and Howie and AJ will escort you in there. And I advise you not to put up a fight” Kevin casually stated, and Howie and AJ went to each side of Nick, grabbing an arm. 

“Wait, what the fuck? All of a sudden I’m allowed in his room, what is going on?” Nick looked at his older brothers, who all exchanged a look. Kevin glanced at his watch, seeing they had 10 more minutes. 

“We are just doing as we were asked to do, Brian will explain it all” Howie said simply, and Nick nodded, knowing he wasn’t going to get any more answers.

He allowed Howie and AJ to drag him to the bedroom, still walking under his own power, but letting them lead. Kevin opened the door, and Nick gasped softly seeing the bedroom for the first time. Howie and AJ lead Nick to stand in front of Brian, who nodded in approval. 

“Kneel” was all Brian said, and Nick fell to his knees in front of the older blonde. 

“Kevin, Howard, Alexander, you are dismissed. Remember the rules, and you three will be rewarded for your job well done” Brian kept his eyes on Nick, his fingers still steepled in front of him. 

“Yes Sir” with that, the three older ones left. Nick didn’t recognize the man in front of him. Brian looked completely different, very much in charge and dominant. He swallowed, and instinctively lowered his head. Brian smirked softly to himself, seeing the submission already. 

“Nickolas. Tonight you will become Mine, just as your brothers are” Brian pulled his hands apart, and leaned forward. He ran his right hand through Nick’s blonde hair. The young man shivered lightly feeling the touch, and Brian smiled widely. 

“Brian, what’s going on?” Nick chanced a look at the older blonde, who glared at him. 

“This is the only time I will warn you. I will be referred to as Sir from now on. Would you like to rephrase that question Nickolas?” Brian asked, and Nick nodded softly. 

“Yes Sir, sorry Sir. What is going on Sir? I am terribly confused” Nick politely asked, and Brian smiled at the respect he was being shown. 

“Kevin has been under Me for years, and I officially took him when I turned eighteen. Three years later, I took Howard on My 21st birthday. Once Alexander turned 21, I brought him under Me. I want all four of you under Me. Outside of this room, our relationship is as it always was, what you knew it to be. Inside this room, I am in complete control. I have complete control over your orgasms, and you don’t let go until I command it. I control the scenes you will embark on with the other whores, and you will eventually be fucked by all of them, and you will fuck them as well” Brian patiently explained, as Nick’s eyes widened. 

“Now I understand why I wasn’t allowed in here. I wasn’t 21, and I didn’t know you had this dynamic with them” Nick spoke rapidly, and Brian nodded his head. 

“Exactly Nickolas. Now, you are 21, and can be brought under Me. And this is non-negotiable. In order to engage sexually with your brothers, and myself, you will be under Me. Understand?” Brian pulled Nick’s head up to look him in the eye. Nick whimpered seeing the dark blue eyes, full of domination. 

“Yes Sir, I understand. I will fall under You” Nick knew he had no other choice. Brian smiled, and looked at the youngest whore. 

“Strip, lay on your back on the bed, and bring your legs up, expose that hole to Me, now” Brian growled, and Nick nodded rapidly. 

“Yes Sir” Nick quickly got up, stripping his clothes off, and climbing on the bed. He laid down against the pillows, and pulled his legs up, exposing his hole to Brian. The older man grabbed the lube, and settled down in front of Nick, having stripped off his own clothes. 

“I am fucking you, hard and fast. After I pull out, you will be Mine, but only sexually. All other aspects of your life, you have full control, and nothing will bleed outside this room. When it comes to the group or anything else, it’s your life. Sexually, you are Mine, and belong to Me. Ever wondered why none of the others have gotten significant others?” Brian looked at Nick, who had wondered why none of this brothers had gotten attached to someone else. 

“Yes Sir, I have wondered, but never thought to ask. Are we allowed to find significant others?” Nick asked, as Brian stroked his cock lazily, content to answer Nick’s questions for now. 

“Yes, but they have to ask for My permission to go further than dating, and understand that if I call, you will answer. Kevin and Howard have told me that they do not desire another person, that they are addicted to what I give them. I suspect Alexander will tell me the same thing soon. I do not foresee any of you leaving Me at all” Brian looked at Nick, who nodded. 

“I understand Sir, and I have no more questions for You” Nick looked down, pulling his eyes away from Brian, and widening his legs, showing Brian that he was ready for Him. 

“Good boy, Sir is proud of his youngest whore” Nick blushed at the praise, and Brian stuck a finger in his exposed hole. He grinned feeling it completely tight, and knew he would enjoy fucking Nick. He quickly lubed his fingers a bit, and stuck them back in Nick’s very tight hole.

“I will lightly prep you, but this will hurt, and I cannot help it. You are a virgin correct?” Nick blushed and nodded. Brian smirked, this meant he was four for four with taking his brothers’ virginities. He loved knowing that he was all of their firsts’, and the only cock that had been in their holes were his, and the others. 

“That’s fine Nickolas, and I actually prefer it that way. I will open your hole, and then push my cock in. This is how you will be taken the first time, so I can see you fall for Me. Other times will be doggy, against the wall, or however I choose” Brian scissored his fingers, widening Nick’s hole. Brian’s cock was thick and larger than average, which was the main reason Kevin and Howie had told him they didn’t want anyone else. They were addicted to feeling his cock in their walls, filling them completely. 

“Sir, before You take me, could I possibly have a kiss? I need the reassurance that You do love me, and look at me as more than a whore for You” Nick asked timidly, and Brian’s eyes widened.

“Yes Nickolas of course. You mean so much more than that to Me, along with your brothers. It is only bedroom talk. Outside of these walls, I am still your best friend, and I cannot wait to pull our next prank against Howie” Brian cleared his eyes for a moment, smiling down at Nick, leaning down to kiss him softly. 

“Thank You Sir, I loved that, and appreciate You doing it for me” Brian nodded, and went back under, his eyes darkening again. 

“I am pushing My cock into you Nickolas” Brian warned, as he lined his cock up, and Nick nodded softly, before crying out. Brian steadily pushed his cock into Nick’s virgin hole, pushing past the tight ring of muscles, trying to hit the youngest’s prostate. 

“Fuck!” Nick cried out, and Brian groaned softly as he settled down in Nick’s hole. 

“Ready Nickolas?” the young man nodded, and Brian pulled out, before slamming back in Nick’s hole. 

“Who owns you sexually Nickolas?” Brian asked, as he continued pounding Nick, watching his eyes get lighter and lighter. 

“You do Sir, Sir owns whore” Nick whined out, and Brian nodded. 

“Yes I do” Brian groaned, as his orgasm came close. A few more solid thrusts had Brian nearly at the edge. 

“NICKOLAS!” Brian yelled out as he shot his load into his youngest whore for the first time. Nick groaned as he held back his own orgasm, knowing that Brian hadn’t told him he could let go. 

“Cum whore, as a treat. You will learn to hold back for days at a time after tonight” Nick nodded as he howled out Brian’s name, coating his stomach and chest with his cum. 

Brian cleaned Nick up, before opening the bedroom door. Nick lowered his legs and head, waiting for his brothers to come back in. Two minutes later, Kevin, Howie, and AJ all trooped into the room, falling to their knees in front of the bed.

“Nickolas” Brian ordered, and Nick looked up, before immediately going to the floor, falling next to Alexander. Brian grinned and walked in front of his brothers. 

“Finally I have all of My brothers in front of Me on their knees. Kevin, Howard, and Alexander I said I had a surprise for you three tonight. The surprise is this. While I sleep tonight, you four are allowed to go into another bedroom, and have all the fun you want. Nickolas needs to experience you three sexually, and I trust you three will take the utmost care of him” Brian stopped and pulled each of their heads up. 

“Do you four understand?” he asked, and each responded that they did. Brian gave them a few more instructions before dismissing them. He knew that they would not have the dynamic in play, and they would just have fun tonight. 

“One night of peace and quiet, since I know they will fall asleep with each other tonight. It’s going to be weird though, haven’t been alone since I turned 16 and started fucking Kevin” Brian thought as he settled down in bed. He smiled falling asleep to the headboard banging against the wall, knowing that Nick would be fully settled into his new role tomorrow. 

Brian got what he wanted, and had all four of them under him. He wondered what would happen in the future, but he knew that none of them would ever stray from underneath him. Kevin, Howie, AJ, and Nick knew where their place was, and loved being Brian’s whores in the bedroom, knowing that is as far as it went. What had started as a fantasy, became reality, it just took Brian ten years to get the harem he always wanted. 


End file.
